Who are you and what have you done with Enjolras?
by justariver
Summary: Enjolras is being friendly and Cosette doesn't like it.


**Hi, so I've had this sitting in the depths of my laptop for ages, and I suppose now is as good a time as any to post it. Let me know what you think if you have time! Thanks. x**

Cosette stepped into the cafe and looked around for her husband. She had given Marius permission to attend a football match with Courfeyrac, on the condition that he meet her afterwards to go shopping for nursery furniture.

Her eyes landed on Enjolras sitting alone at the Amis' usual table. She started to back away before he saw her, but he looked up at the sound of a group of guys coming in the door behind her. He spotted her immediately and waved enthusiastically, which was incredibly unlike him, and she had no choice but to wave back and make her way to his table.

It wasn't that she didn't like Enjolras, it was just that she found him incredibly hard to talk to when the others weren't around. He had strong opinions about _everything_ and she always felt that her own opinions on subjects such as politics and philosophy would not stand up to his scrutiny.

Today however, Enjolras greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a huge grin. He took her shopping bags for her as she lowered herself carefully onto the sofa and he was practically bouncing when he sat down opposite her.

"Are you ok?" Cosette asked, concerned. She had never seen him this animated, and he had certainly never kissed her.

"Fine, fine. You? How's Marius? How's the baby? You're absolutely huge, you know!" Enjolras gestured to her expanded waistline, and she self-conciously pulled her coat around herself. She wasn't used to this version of Enjolras and she didn't know whether he was being complimenting or insulting. "Do you want some coffee? No, I suppose you shouldn't drink that, should you? Tea? Oh, Marius said you had a thing for hot chocolate!" He didn't wait for an answer and dashed off to the counter to order.

Cosette eyed the door, wondering if she could make it before he saw her. But damn it, she really did want that hot chocolate. She pulled her phone out of her bag sent a text to Marius; _Where are you? I need help! Enjolras is acting really strangely. Not the usual Enjolras strange. Weird, happy strange. I don't like it! I love you. xxx_

Marius texted back almost instantly; _Sorry, darling. Game went into extra time. We'll be there soon. __That is__ a lot of strange! He was really quite grumpy when I saw him last night. I love you. xxx_

When Enjolras placed the hot chocolate in front of her she thought she might cry. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen all day. There was whip and marshmallows and sprinkles and a chocolate stick. When he put a second plate containing chocolate chip cookies on the table Cosette looked him the eye and said seriously; "I think I love you."

Enjolras laughed and sipped his coffee as she scooped a huge spoonful of cream into her mouth. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Enjolras watching Cosette pretty much inhale her hot chocolate.

"So," she said eventually, pushing her empty cup away. "Why are you so chipper today?"

Enjolras raised his eyebrows in a show of mock surprise. "What do you mean? I'm always chipper."

Cosette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You seem, I don't know... friendly? You don't usually jump up to greet me when I come in."

"That's true. Sorry, I've just... been thinking. Maybe I need to loosen up a bit. Be a bit friendlier, more approachable. I feel like it's time for a change, you know?" Cosette leaned forward, sensing Enjolras was about to bare his soul, but instead he looked towards the door and said cheerfully; "Oh look, here comes your other half. And that idiot we call Courfeyrac."

Cosette turned, albeit rather awkwardly in her current condition, to see Marius and Courfeyrac approaching the table. Both had huge smiles on their faces, which she took to mean that their team had won. Marius sank onto the sofa next to his wife and kissed her cheek before leaning down to rub his hand over her bump.

"Hello my baby. Dada's back. Did you miss your Dada? He missed you, yes he did."

Courfeyrac snorted and Enjolras smirked, making Marius blush.

"What? You're supposed to talk to it. It's so they can get to know your voice. It's meant to help with bonding after birth."

"Really?" Courfeyrac leaned across the table and trained his eyes on Cosette's stomach, then shouted; "HELLO BABY! I'M YOUR UNCLE COURF. I'M THE GOOD-LOOKING ONE AND I'M GOING TO BE YOUR FAVOURITE!"

The others laughed and Marius gave him a light shove. Enjolras offered to get coffee and Courfeyrac's mouth practically hung open as they all watched him walk to the counter.

"Bloody hell! What's happened to Enjolras? He didn't tell me off for shouting, and he's buying us coffee! Quick, make sure I'm not dreaming!" He leaned over the table and pinched Marius' arm.

"Ow! You're supposed to pinch yourself, you idiot!"

"So what do you think has happened to him?" Cosette asked, ignoring the pinching contest that had now erupted across the table. "He bought me hot chocolate!"

"With marshmallows?" Marius peered into the empty cup in front of Cosette.

"And cream and sprinkles... wait, what difference does that make?"

"None at all, I just love how you go all gushy about hot chocolate at the moment. The rest of your cravings have been quite different. Remember last week when you really wanted tuna sandwiches? You practically chewed through the can and then hit me with it!"

"Only because I couldn't find the can opener! And don't mention tuna. The baby doesn't like it anymore." Cosette placed a protective hand on her stomach and turned back to Courfeyrac. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think I don't ever want to get between you and your cravings! As for Enjolras, I don't know. I haven't seen him this chilled out since he accidentally drank Joly's cold medicine." He said.

The three continued to stare at Enjolras as he said something to make the barista laugh, before heading back to their corner. He deposited the tray of coffee and Cosette's hot chocolate on the table and took his seat. His cup was halfway to his mouth before he glanced up to see them all still gazing at him.

"What?" He asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Who are you and what have you done with Enjolras?" Courfeyrac said. Enjolras shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're being nice. And I don't just mean polite, because you're always polite. I mean actually _nice_. Like a normal person. And you laughed! With us, not at us!"

Enjolras smiled, though it wasn't quite the mega-watt grin he had been sporting earlier.

"I'm in a good mood, Courf. The best mood, actually, so don't spoil it. I thought that..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT LAID!" Courfeyrac shot up out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Enjolras, who turned bright red as most of the occupants of the cafe turned to look at him. He grabbed Courfeyrac's arm and pulled him back down.

"Say it louder, Courfeyrac. I don't think the people at the top of the Eiffel Tower could quite hear you."

"Who was it? Was it that girl from the bookstore? Or that barista? Please tell me it wasn't that redhead from our building, I've had my eye her on for months!"

"Leave him alone, Courf. Just because you tell us every tiny sordid detail about your sexual exploits, it doesn't mean Enjolras has to." Enjolras gave Cosette a grateful smile before she said curiously; "Was it the girl from the bookstore?"

Enjolras put his hands over his face, feeling his good mood slipping away. Courfeyrac was still trying to guess the identity of Enjolras' lover and Cosette was trying to reach her hot chocolate without actually moving, when Marius looked out of the window and pointed across the street;

"Here comes Eponine."

Cosette sat up straighter and pointed a warning finger at Courfeyrac. "Don't say anything to upset her. She's been having a terrible time at work lately, so she needs some cheering up."

"What could I say to upset her? I'm always nice to her."

"Last time you saw her you told her she'd be more attractive with bigger breasts."

"That was an observation about women in general, not her specifically." Courfeyrac explained, earning himself a glare from Cosette, a frown from Enjolras and a half-hearted kick from Marius, who was somewhat in agreement but didn't want to piss off his wife.

The four friends all looked towards the door as a petite brunette walked in and scanned the cafe, much as Cosette had done earlier. Her gaze landed on Enjolras and she smiled slyly. Cosette, Marius and Courfeyrac swivelled their heads in sync to look at Enjolras too. His smile mirrored Eponine's as he stood and moved through the cafe to greet her with a lingering kiss. The two left together without even saying goodbye to their friends, who sat in stunned silence for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Cosette could stand it no longer and reached for the hot chocolate that still sat on the tray on the table. She giggled wickedly at Marius through a mouthful of marshmallows and said; "Well, I must say, as weird as this situation is, Eponine's a lucky girl. Enjolras has satisfied me twice today already!"


End file.
